An opening is formed in a tip of a suction nozzle, and a component is picked up and held at the opening by air being sucked at the opening. Therefore, there are cases in which a component cannot be held appropriately if the opening is damaged or if foreign matter or the like adheres to the opening. Therefore, it is necessary to inspect the state of the tip of a suction nozzle. In the patent literature below, the area of an opening of a suction nozzle is calculated based on image data, and in a case in which the calculated value is different to a set value, the suction nozzle is determined to be defective.
Patent literature 1: JP-A-H6-209189